


The Cardinal's Pipe

by LnMcLennon



Category: The Musketeers BBC
Genre: Golden Pipe, Good-almost!Richelieu, Other, Rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LnMcLennon/pseuds/LnMcLennon
Summary: "I'm with no one, Captain. What you've heard are but rumors""Are they??""Yes"
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 19





	The Cardinal's Pipe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You’ll notice that Athos is Captain and Richelieu is still the Cardinal and First Minister; however Treville is still alive. It doesn’t say in this fic what Treville is, but let’s just say he’s like an Advisor.  
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Musketeers, the BBC does. 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Aramis doubtedly took the simple wooden box between his hands; though “simple” was not the word he would use to describe the beautifully crafted container. However, being a gift from the Cardinal himself, a present that had no gold nor silver was indeed simple.

Our spanish musketeer and the Cardinal of France have had plenty of conversations since they met; about their shared faith, how their solemn duty sometimes prevented them from having some spare time, the things that stressed them out, and later on, how each had betrayed the crown; sometimes even they would assure each other it had been for the best.

In fact, the private meetings they held in Richelieu’s office (or chambers, depending on the day) had become a bit like a habit. They were careful though, and tried to keep their distance from each other every time they came across outside those meetings. Because even though they were doing nothing wrong, they had a reputation to keep for the public, without counting the problems it would create to meet with the enemy.

No, Aramis would never consider him and the Cardinal in anything but an “enemy-of-my-enemy-is-my-friend” kind of relationship, and had thought that the older man felt the same way. That they just talked for the sake of their mental health.

That’s why the soldier felt so conflicted when he found the box on Richelieu's desk the day he was once again invited to talk.

For a moment, Aramis thought there might be an iron bomb inside, but then he realised that it was ridiculous; there’s no way there could have been a bomb in there -it wasn’t even a heavy box- So that meant no snake either. Maybe a scorpion? It could also be sleeping powder. What if-what if it was a human body part?

“I assure you, Renè, the dead rat inside won’t kill you, it might just give you the plague” and then the Cardinal chuckled “Oh, Aramis, I was just kidding, open it ” 

The Cardinal joking; he did joke occasionally, but reassuring? Not something you see everyday. Disturbing, Aramis shuddered inwardly. This was a side of the older man Aramis had few times seen, the “soft side” that proved that the man was, indeed, a human being and not a reptile.

With that thought, he opened the box and gasped at the beauty of the present inside.

There, almost gracefully, laid a delicately handmade french pipe. The long object was used by almost everyone, in every possible way, but pipes like this one… these were high quality. Not even the kind that noble men and women smoked with, it was something a King would-

“Did you steal this from the King?”

Richelieu rolled his eyes “I may have my opinions about Louis, but no, I did not. I could not stand a day by his side if he found one of his possessions gone. It would be such a insufferable week for me and everyone else in the Louvre”

“So, where did you get it?”

“Haven’t anyone taught you how to not look at a gifted horse’s teeth?... But if you must know, I’ve had it made for you”

“I’m flattered” Aramis mused “Although, I can’t seem to find a reason why”

“It's a habit of mine, actually, to gift those around me who I've formed any kind of relationship with. The King has one, an ex lover of mine as well, some of my soldiers have won one, and now, you’ve proven to be a… worthy confidant"

Truth be told, Aramis did feel flattered. To be in the good graces of the Cardinal of France? The most feared man in the whole country? The same man that tried to destroy the musketeers? How did that happen? 

"I- I don't know what to say, Cardinal. Thank you. And, you say I can smoke with it?"

"Oh yes! See" the Cardinal grabbed the box and took the elegant pipe out "The pipe itself is made of fine pine wood. The gold you see is just embroidery and garments and little details. You can smoke, but the wood will eventually break like in all the other pipes"

“Worry not, Cardinal, a fine treasure like this one is worth taking care of”

************

"That's how you got it?!"

"Yes, Porthos"

"You're lying"

"I'm not, little one"

"You are. I've never seen you lie so professionally"

"I said I'm not lying, Athos"

"One day" declared Porthos "One day you'll tell us the real story behind that pipe of yours"

The four men were seating at their favorite table at the back of the local inn, the one they normally went to, "Brittszey Inn"

"One more round, please!"

"Hold it whelp! Who would have thought all that mead fitted in your stomach?" asked Porthos warmly.

d'Artagnan rolled his eyes "Please, this is nothing. I bet you think you can bit me"

"Oh no, I know I can bit you"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try"

Aramis and Athos viewed the exchange from the outside, both with little smiles and warm eyes, as if they were parents watching over their children.

"You know 'Mis" said Athos with his soft voice "Your story reminds me of something I heard a couple of years ago"

Aramis frowned and leaned closer. There was no accusation or suspicion in the Captain's tone, but curiosity alone.

"What did you hear?" the marksman asked in the same soft voice.

"There was a rumor some time ago, about the Cardinal. It was said that he had a lover"

Aramis huffed "When does he not?" he whispered.

"It's not like that. People spoke of a person whom Richelieu loved more than any other before. They would meet up in his chambers every night and speak to the wee hours of the morning"

Athos told the tale as if it were amusing to find the Cardinal actually in love with someone else other than money and himself.

Aramis nodded "Go on"

"It seems that, one day, the Cardinal asked for a pipe to be made. It was said that it was the most beautiful pipe you could ever hope to see. 'The Golden Pipe' they called it"

Oh, of course. He would have to tell the Cardinal people had been theorizing about the two of them; not that anyone knew he was the "lover". Aramis almost laughs aloud for the absurdity of the rumor. 

"And so, incredibly enough, your story fits the rumor, although I doubt you're sleeping with that old crone"

This time Aramis did laugh "Don't put images in my mind, Captain. I've had enough from Porthos' brothel stories"

"Ugh, don't remind me" expressed Athos.

"... Another one, m-miss!"

"Ha! I tol' ya ye couldn't hold yer alcohol!..."

"'m askin' fe more! Think ye can handle one more roun'?"

Both musketeers were still arguing and drinking, even though it was only five in the afternoon.

Aramis silently watched them, trying to count how much they would have to pay and how long it would take to the two of their friends to pass out. He was even about to let himself bet over who would be the first to.

So he turned to his Captain to place the bet, but instead of relaxed and happy eyes as before, he met a stern and doubtful look.

The marksman sighed.

"Aramis"

Their eyes met "Yes?"

"Remember what happened with the Queen?" Their voices now almost whispers "Please, tell me this isn't something like that"

"What?"

"I know of your preferences-"

"Athos"

"But the Cardinal?" Athos hissed "You don't play with that"

"Athos!" Aramis grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer "We're friends, we-" he loosened his fist "we talk, about everything and anything, to escape our busy lives for a while, but that's all"

"You would spend time with the man that's tried to kill us several times? That has plans to specifically end the Musketeers? You befriended him, knowing he is a traitor to the crown?"

"No, Athos. At first it was just talk but- it became a habit. Every now and then, since before I became a musketeer"

Athos pulled away with disapproval. 

Neither said anything for a few minutes, the air between them too tense to even attempt to change topic.

A maid, thanks the heavens, interrupted the moment and threw them the bill. The musketeers took that as a sign to leave the place. But not without their two friends.

How long had it been? They were both unconscious on the table, each with half full tankards. Guess both of them lost.

********

Back at the Garrison and with Porthos and d'Artagnan left sleeping in their rooms, Aramis decided that this was it for the day. He didn't really have any appetite anymore and he could use some alone time.

He stayed in the stables with Bella, petting her, brushing her hair, cleaning her hooves and of course, feeding her with some more carrots. 

So calmed he was, that he almost forgot his meeting with Richelieu. Today it was in a secret room at the back of the Louvre, for a change of space.

He got up, arranged his clothes and headed for the closed stable doors, when they opened in a swift motion and let Captain Athos inside.

They stood still, looking awkwardly at each other.

"Were you going to your room?"

"No"

Athos nodded.

"The Cardinal's?"

"Something like that"

The older musketeer sighed and closed the doors "Aramis"

"Athos"

"Listen; please"

The marksman didn't fancy getting late to places. In fact, it was really out of his character to be anything but on time. This once though, he could get a little late, for the Captain.

"Look, it's none of my business what you do with the Cardinal, but it has to stop"

"Athos…"

"You know I'm right Aramis. How can you allow yourself to be with him?"

"I'm with no one, Captain. What you've heard are but rumors"

"Are they??"

"Yes"

Heavy breaths filled the silence.

The sincere look of Aramis' must have been what finally convinced him, for his shoulders suddenly dropped and a relieved sigh escaped the elder man's mouth.

"Alright. I'm trusting you here, don't do anything stupid. I mean it"

*****

"Musketeers" Louis stood up "You are a month and a half late. What can you tell me that will stop me from sending you all to flog?"

Our musketeers had left for a simple mission south from Paris, to the city of Lyon, to retrieve a gift for the King for Christmas. It was supposed to be a ten days journey, give or take, to get to Lyon and get back to Paris. But due to complications and unwanted distractions, the arrival to the palace was delayed.

Athos stepped forwards and straightened even more than he already was "We've encountered some difficulties during the journey, Your Highness, that took most of our time"

The King looked at them unamused "It's always a difficulty with you, isn’t it? What happened this time?"

"Rains mainly, Your Majesty, and many attacks that left us harmed"

"Mmm. Yes well, where's my gift?"

Porthos brought forward a carefully graped up statue of Saint Joseph, which the King happily asked for to be put in the main hall to show off.

When that was done, he turned to his soldiers and analyzed them with a quick glance.

"Clean and present yourselves here in an hour; you'll practice your routine for the celebrations taking place in two days from today"

Right. They’d taken too long to reach Paris, and now Christmas was two days away… Just like that, a new weight positioned itself in their already heavy shoulders. The need they felt to protest… but they couldn't; they were too worn out and they couldn’t really go against their king. 

"Now leave, I don't have time for this. We were discussing serious matters, weren't we, gentlemen?"

Treville shot an apologetic look, knowing that it would be useless to try and talk the King into letting them rest when he was so into the preparations. So the musketeers headed out with heavy feet. But they all stopped when they heard the Cardinal's voice.

"Your Highness, wouldn't you think that after sacrificing their lives these past two months, is of you kind to give them a leave of some days?" 

A stunned silence from everyone lingered in the spacious room. 

"Why Cardinal. I've never seen you root for the musketeers. Especially these four. Why do you think I should grant them free time?"

"It seems, Your Majesty, that your soldiers have been through an ordeal. It'll speak generous of you to let them rest for a couple of days, wouldn't you think?"

Louis smiled and leaned back "I would think so, yes" So he turned to the musketeers "Thanks to the Cardinal here, you shall have three days to rest, counting today. Now, leave and speak of the kindness I’ve shown to you. You're welcome" and with that, he dismissed them.

Even though no one could move from how surprised they were, Athos forced himself to bow and thank the King. Treville later followed his example.

And when the doors of the courtroom closed, Porthos laughed at how lucky they were “What the hell was that!?”

“I’ve got no idea” said d’Artagnan with astonishment.

Both of them kept talking about how crazy that moment had been, but Athos, Aramis noted, was quiet… alright, more quiet than usual. He had this look he only had when thinking hard.

Aramis almost starts when his Captain turns to him and grabs him by the arm, taking him behind a column. The other two noticed, but didn’t approach, thinking they would know what it was all about afterwards.

“It had something to do with you, didn't it?” asked Athos softly.

“What?”

They were away enough from the others to speak freely, but Athos and Aramis couldn't help but whisper all the same, just in case.

“The Cardinal’s never been on our side, ‘Mis, he’s never defended or helped us in any way, and today he decides to give a hand?”

“I think it’s just a coincidence”

“Is it?”

“Yes. Besides, I’m surprised as well. Never thought he would do that publicly”

"What do you mean publicly?" 

Aramis stayed silent, looking at Athos in the eyes with something the eldest couldn't decipher "Are you telling me- that he's helped us before?"

The youngest looked down and slowly nodded "Yes, he has"

Athos huffed. He tried to ask why, to demand answers, but he had been left speechless. Everything sounded so absurd that he had trouble at grasping the whole idea of the Cardinal helping them. Like--

"Is the Queen pregnant again?"

"What?!" Almost yelled Aramis "Is that what you think it is?"

"I mean" explained d'Art "That's what it was last time. Athos pulled you up and you started your whispered conversation, and it turned out that--"

"Not so loud Pup" cut him Porthos "But he's right. We're not stupid, we're your brothers, and you know you can trust us with whatever is happening"

Athos nodded slowly "So you haven't told them"

"Of course not. Giving the way you reacted I don't really fancy seeing their reaction"

"Is it that bad, though?"

"Pretty bad" answered the eldest "but I feel like there's more to it, and that it shouldn't bother us"

Porthos sighed "If you say so. If 'Mis says we'll react badly, then we probably will. So you better explain fast"

"Alright, let's go somewhere else"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?!"

"Porthos, calm down"

"I'm not fuckin' calmin' down!" He slammed his hands furiously on the table for emphasis "Oh no, you are explaining why the fuck you meet up with that bastard!"

The four musketeers were in Aramis' room, which was near Treville's office. Luckily for them, as we know, Treville was not there. 

"Alright! Alright, I'll explain, but lower your voice or the whole Garrison will find out"

"Yeah" said the big man "You wouldn't want that, traitor"

"Porthos" warned Athos "Let him speak"

Both Aramis and Athos looked wearily at d'Artagnan every so often, just to check on him. He was unusually quiet, which was unnerving to say the least. d'Artagnan was somewhat unpredictable when it came to difficult and stressful situations, and they couldn't imagine what he would say or ask after the explanation.

Aramis paid no mind to it and started speaking.

“As I told Athos a few months ago-”

“A few months!?”

“Let him finish”

“As I was saying; this is what happened”

Though a bit cloudy, the day you could say was enjoyable. There was a slight breeze in the air, cold but not cold enough, and the sun could still be made out between the white clouds. But if one thing was certain, is that the day was a bit grayer than usual.

A young man sat on a bench, alone, while he read what seemed to be The Gospel. He was seated on the only bench outside a church near the Louvre; a little but very nice church, almost empty by the looks of it. 

The young man had gone there in search of the tranquility of the place, such a comforting peace he felt, that he spent hours there reading any book he brought with him. Every day he went to sit and read to that bench, and today day was no exception. And so focused was he on the Book that he didn’t even notice someone sit next to him. 

“What are you reading?” He heard. 

It was a priest. A surprisingly clean clothed priest. Maybe he was something more, the young man thought.

“The Book of Acts, 13; 11”

“Ah, ‘Paul’s First Vision’, truly one of the most important events in the Book of Acts”

“Indeed, father” 

After a comfortable silence, the young man continued “Do you preach here? In this church”

“No, though it would be a good thing to do. I was just passing by, for I do this everyday, but I happen to see you seated here reading everyday as well; and yet I still don´t know who you are”

“I would imagine not, father, for I’ve arrived three months ago and have told no one who I am yet”

“No one? Not even a lady?”

“Though tempted, I have not acted upon it. I’m afraid I’m my only family and have yet to find someone to share home with”

“And have you thought about joining a Monastery? You could even go to this very church and become a priest”

“That I cannot do, for my heart points to another direction. No matter how many times I hear his calling, I feel unable to obey him, for I know that is not the life I want”

The priest and the young man stayed in silence, contemplating each other’s words. He was indeed a very interesting man, Richelieu thought, one that very well could help spread the word, and yet he refuses. What would it be that which he wants so desperately that he denyes the Call?

“What would be your name, son?” 

The young man looked at him, as if analyzing him, and answered “René, but some call me Aramis. And yourself, father?”

“I’m Richelieu-”

“Cardinal!”

Just then, another priest started calling for the Cardinal, which surprised Aramis. ‘The Cardinal, in this church?’ and so he started looking for the man, who unbeknownst to him, was right next to him.

Richelieu sighed annoyed at this priest. ‘Was he trying to bring all the attention to themselves? In no time the little church would be filled with peasants begging him for things that were beyond him!’

So he stood and turned to Aramis “I take that as my cue to leave”

Aramis stood as well with a frown “Your cue?”

“Indeed”

The same priest that had been yelling came into the little yard running and breathless. He saw Richelieu and rushed forwards, but he stopped in shock when he saw one of those street rats next to him.

“Shoo! Shoo! Away from the Cardinal, boy!”

At Aramis’ widened eyes, the Cardinal yelled “Smith! I will tolerate no such treatment to our Lord’s people! Now go! I’ll be there in a minute”

The eldest turned once more to Aramis with apologetic eyes “I apologize for the way he spoke of you, and I wish I could stay more time, but His Majesty awaits for me. I must leave”

Aramis gaped a few times until he was able to form coherent words “Of course, Your Excellency” he said with a bow.

“Oh no” said the Cardinal “None of that. Listen, go to the Louvre whenever you can, and we may keep conversing. Just say your name and you’ll be taken to my office. Alright” and he left with the other priest, who seemed to be reconsidering his life choices. 

“He defended you!?”

“I wouldn't say that, no”

“And what did you do? Did you go?”

“Yes, actually. I went, and I keep going even now”

The room was silent from astonishment and disbelief. Since even before he became a musketeer, the Cardinal and their brother… talked. It gave them shivers as only the worst nightmares do.

They honestly didn’t know what to say next. Athos hadn't heard the story either, so him and the other two were- were baffled. How else would you describe it? 

“It was later on” Aramis kept going “that I found out he was plotting against the King, whom I had sworn to protect a few weeks prior. I stopped talking to him, and I avoided him for some good two months”

Porthos barked a laugh “You avoided the Cardinal?”

“I did” he answered with a sided smile “But it didn’t last long. Eventually I had to confront him and, well, we went back to the routine. Years later, Anne happened and… “

“Right…”

“I’m sorry I called you ‘traitor’”

“It’s alright, Porthos”.


End file.
